Hearthland Así es como se llama! Historia detrás de la Historia
by Lulevy
Summary: Magnolia, ciudad en la que (Esto ya se ha dicho antes) en fin, pero esta historia son sucesos que ocurren detrás de la historia, en como los "amigos", "delincuentes", "trabajadores", todos ellos siempre se meten en problemas, con o sin Gajeel, todos son arrastrados a situaciones únicas, muy únicas, inmensamente únicas, para bien o para mal de todos siempre buscan salir adelante...


_**Hola, a todos los que les gusta leer fic... he comenzado un nuevo proyecto, fijándome y visualizando la historia tras la historia, pensé que seria divertido pues la personalidad de cada personaje es algo que ya conocen del fic de school... solo que aquí profundizo más en el tema fuera de la escuela y la vida en el entorno de Gajeel...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Os recuerdo que Fairy tail no es de mi pertenencia, es creación de Hiro Mashima... los personajes que no conozcan son invención mía, bueno no me alargo y que lo disfruten...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1.- Recuerden lo que significa "Veneno":<strong>_

_**Era viernes día en el que el director usa para formar reuniones con los padres en el instituto de Fairy Tail, una buena forma para que los padres se conozcan, socialicen entre ellos y den un buen ejemplo sobre una sociedad amigable a sus hijos.**_

_**-Makarob (Dirigiéndose a los padres presentes): Ante todo, agradezco que hayan venido… cada clase tiene reunión con su respectivo profesor y me paso de aula en aula para conocer mejor a los padres nuevos y darles avances de sus pequeños ángeles…**_

_**-Crujsager (Sentado y en susurro): Claro… todos hemos engendrado ángeles… después de todo dicen que lucifer fue uno no…?**_

_**-Padre de Droy (Sentado atrás de Crujsager): Shi…!**_

_**-Makarob: Bueno… padres quiero que se pongan en pie… y se presenten a los otros con vuestros nombres no hacen falta los apellidos…**_

_**-Crujsager (Susurrando): Claro mantener la confidencialidad es una estrategia que usa la policía en protección de testigos…**_

_**-Padre de Droy: Shi…!**_

_**-Makarob: Comencemos por aquí… Señora… (Señalando a una señora sentada a la izquierda de Crujsager):**_

_**-Señora (Poniéndose en pie y muy sonriente): Mi nombre es Mikoto (Levantando su ordenador portátil) y este es mi marido…**_

_**-Crujsager: Déjeme darle un apretón de mano a su marido parece majo… ups… mejor se lo doy a usted… veo que el hombre o carece de manos o se las amputaron…**_

_**-Mikoto: Si mejor estreche la mano conmigo… (Moviendo la pantalla hacia Crujsager) cielo aquí hay un hombre muy agradable que quiere conocerte… (Desde el monitor un hombre de apariencia muy agradable y sonrisa risueña)**_

_**-Hombre: Hola soy Aito…! Un placer…**_

_**-Crujsager: Encantado… Aito… no todos los días se conoce gente a través de la web…**_

_**-Mikoto: Ayy… pero que gracioso… (Detrás de ambos, ya que los asientos estaban colocados haciendo un círculo dentro del aula, una pareja se presentaba)**_

_**-Mujer: Soy Marge y este es mi esposo… Clark… somos biólogos…**_

_**-Clark: Nuestro hijo está siguiendo nuestros pasos… destaca mucho en ciencias…**_

_**-Marge: En un futuro no muy lejano hará grandes cosas por la ciencia…**_

_**-Crujsager (Susurrando): Si es que no se le cruzan los cables convirtiéndolo en un descuartizador sádico… así empezaron los asesinos famosos…**_

_**-Clark: Perdón como dice…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Sin duda su fruto tiene futuro… Gehee…**_

_**-Marge: Gracias… (Más a la izquierda otro llamaba la atención del grupo recién formado)**_

_**-Sujeto: Yo soy Kyosuke… soy tenista profesional, seguro me habrán visto en alguna que otra portada… pueden decirles a sus amigos que me conocen no tengo ningún problema… es más les voy a dejar autógrafos… a los padres nuevos…**_

_**-Crujsager: Me dejas uno autógrafo…?**_

_**-Kyosuke: Si claro… (Sonriendo)**_

_**-Crujsager: Me lo puedes dedicar…?**_

_**-Kyosuke (Sacando el bolígrafo): Desde luego… para su hijo…?**_

_**-Crujsager: Tu solo escribe… (Dictando) "Soy el memo que murió con el bolígrafo clavado en el ojo por no callarse dejando mi sangre como prueba de ello…**_

_**-Kyosuke: Soy… el… memo… que… QUE…!? (Alejándose un poco de Crujsager) ejem… como decía… mi hijo lleva siguiendo mis pasos… ya ha ganado la maratón del año pasado y con eso suman un invicto por tres años consecutivos…**_

_**-Crujsager: Que emoción… en la próxima competencia iré a verle… viviré con la esperanza que de un tropezón se mate a mitad de carrera… Gehee… (Observando el otro lado del aula mientras otros padres se presentaban sin prestarles mucha atención)**_

_**-Kyosuke (Susurrando a los biólogos): Como puede haber gente tan desagradable…**_

_**-Clark: Que sorpresa Jude…**_

_**-Jude (Al teléfono): Un momento… si hola Clark… sabes si esto tomará mucho tiempo, tengo una reunión muy pero muy importante…**_

_**-Clark: Hombre… más importante que esto…? (Siendo cayado por el otro)**_

_**-Jude: Espera… un momento (Volviendo al teléfono) si claro no hay problema… no… no es nada importante… puedo dirigirme inmediatamente… si y como van las ventas…? (Ignorando totalmente a los de su alrededor)**_

_**-Mikoto: Hola…! (Saludando a los que estaban en frente del circulo) Soy Mikoto… para los que no me conocen…**_

_**-Una mujer de aspecto arrogante: Mucho gusto un placer… soy Katherine… y este es mi marido…**_

_**-Lorenz: Soy Lorenz…**_

_**-Katherine: He triado unas cuantas galletitas, espero no sea demasiado… ya que son importadas de categoría B, no quisiera que terminen lastimados por algo que está a más altura de vuestro paladar…**_

_**-Clark (Forzando una sonrisa ante desagradable mujer): Gracias… no se hubiera molestado…**_

_**-Katherine: Oh… pero si no es molestia… no todos los días se puede hacer la caridad… en uno está reflejado la importancia y calidad de vida… por ejemplo en mi casa todo está en perfecto orden… nuestras hijas en perfecta educación… no es por presumir… pero somos los padres modelos perfectos en sociedad… no se preocupen… no me hace sentir mal que se pongan celosos por ello… ja.. ja…**_

_**-Marge (También forzando una sonrisa): Gracias… intentaremos ser cordiales con ustedes…**_

_**-Katherine: Si inténtenlo… creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto… pero no lo aseguro ya que estoy acostumbrada a cosas más finas…**_

_**-Kyosuke (También forzando una sonrisa): Ha sido un placer conocerla…**_

_**-Katherine: Lo se… **_

_**-Crujsager: Porque no se va a un manicomio muy lejano... donde nadie pueda oírla parir… y de paso intentar morir en el proceso…**_

_**-Katherine: Supongo que eso será lo único que saldrá de su vocabulario… dígame porque está aquí? Solo los padres están aquí…**_

_**-Crujsager: Estoy por la misma razón que todos… para saber algo de mi retoño…**_

_**-Katherine: Usted… jaja… en serio… jaja… tiene hijos… jaja… seguro que asistencia social se los ha quitado… con la pinta que tiene no sorprendería… que haya salido recientemente de cumplir su condena en la cárcel…**_

_**-Crujsager: Y usted tiene pinta… de haber parido de todo menos humanos…**_

_**-Katherine (Poniéndose en pie): GROSERO…!**_

_**-Crujsager (También poniéndose en pie): LOCA…!**_

_**-Katherine: CRIMINAL…!**_

_**-Lorenz (Cogiendo a su mujer que avanzaba hacia Crujsager): Cariño cálmate…**_

_**-Crujsager: CULO DE VACA…! (Sacudiendo el bastón y siendo cogido por los biólogos y el tenista)**_

_**-Clark: Por favor… Señor Crujsager… cálmese… que ejemplo serian para vuestros… hijos…**_

_**-Kyosuke (Susurrando): No se, comienza a caerme bien… (Dirigiéndose a los biólogos) Hem… calmaos todos… la violencia no soluciona nada…**_

_**-Crujsager: No mientas que te he oído… seguro tendrás tanta paz como yo…**_

_**-Kyosuke: Por favor… no le pegaría a una dama…?**_

_**-Katherine: Eso… aprenda animal ignorante…**_

_**-Crujsager: No claro que a las damas no les voy a pegar… porque cree que a su marido no lo voy a coger… solo deseo ver su sangre derramar y me va a dar igual que los ecologistas me demanden por derramar mierda…**_

_**-Katherine: LORENZ…! NO VAS A DECIR NADA… (Forcejeando para liberarse)**_

_**-Lorenz: Calmaos por favor… señor… eso fue muy feo… pero muy feo…**_

_**-Crujsager (Aun sujetado por los biólogos y el tenista): Lo sé pero yo no tengo la culpa que su mujer haya nacido con esa pinta… (Provocando una carcajada de los tres)**_

_**-Katherine (Dirigiéndose a su marido): Mejor cállate…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Si mejor cállate… así podre romperle la mandíbula y de paso te hago un favor… amigo…**_

_**-Katherine: Usted intentará romperme algo y yo que lo demando… tengo dinero para hacerlo…**_

_**-Crujsager: Pero no tiene dinero para cocerse el puto hocico…! Pobre mujer… Por favor un minuto de atención…! (Dirigiéndose al resto de los padres) Una ayuda económica por el bien, la salud y la paz de la humanidad… tenemos un hocico que cerrar…! (Provocando carcajadas del todos) solo pido un granito de ayuda humanitaria… por la caridad…**_

_**-Katherine (Dirigiéndose a su marido): Vas a permitir que me humillen de esa manera…!**_

_**-Lorenz: No mi amor…!**_

_**-Katherine: Pues di algo…!**_

_**-Lorenz: Un placer… como dije antes soy Lorenz… y me parece muy feo reírse así de mi mujer, agradeceré cualquier comentario a su favor…!**_

_**-Crujsager: Que es una jodida loca… ya está… tío… las verdades duelen pero se tienen que decir… algo más que alguien quiera añadir a su favor… nada… vale… aparte de loca antipática… algo más… nadie… bien… no te cortes si le pones los cuernos… algo más…? Nadie… perfecto… si necesitas un matón para desacerté de ella… te dejo una tarjeta… algo más…? Nadie… joder… a la gente le gusta estar en el anonimato… dejemos un cajón de sugerencias… seguro que comienzan a aparecerle comentarios y amenazas… Gehee…**_

_**-Lorenz (Avergonzado): Oh vaya… (Dirigiéndose a su mujer) Cariño… no eres muy popular que digamos…**_

_**-Katherine: Cierra la boca Lorenz… (Dirigiéndose a Crujsager) Cerdo… imbécil… grosero… limosnero sin futuro… delincuente…**_

_**-Crujsager (Forcejeando con los tres que lo sujetaban): Venga dígamelo aquí en la cara…! Que muerta no solo le hace un favor a su marido… nos lo hace al resto…!**_

_**-Katherine: Sera….! (Forcejeando con los que la sujetaron) Llamen a la policía… encierren a ese vándalo… libren las calles de porquerías como esas…**_

_**-Crujsager (Aun blandiendo el bastón y golpeando silla): Mujer que no soy un espejo… pero si insiste se los busco y fácil que se la llevan…**_

_**-Katherine: Que no hay hombres… que defiendan a esta dama…?!**_

_**-Crujsager: Si…! Esta "dama" necesita hombres… pues su marido está pintado…!**_

_**-Katherine (En un esfuerzo de saltar sobre Crujsager): ANIMAL…! DEJE DE INSULTARME…!**_

_**-Crujsager (A punto de cogerla pues el director se lo impidió): ES QUE NO VEO OTRA FORMA DE ELOGIARLE…!**_

_**-Makarob: BASTA…! BASTA…! DETENGANSE…! COMPOSTURA…! DEN EJEMPLO…! NO ES COMPORTAMIENTO DE ADULTOS CIVILIZADOS…!**_

_**Así Makarob se pasó toda la noche separando a los padres y tratar con otros que estaban disgustados por la pelea que hubo entre los dos padres más destacados de toda la escuela, agradeció internamente que la reunión haya termina, sin mucho éxito con el tema de una "sociedad amigable" **_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Mientras tanto en otro lugar en una capilla abandonada se encontraba la pandilla Veneno que tenían chicos en el suelo, algunos de ellos sangrando, otros atados por el grupo que se jactaba de su victoria dándose turnos para golpear a los que estaban colgados de los pies como si fueran piñatas.**_

_**-Erick (Con una barra de metal): Y… con esto tengo doce puntos… alguien más quiere intentar abrir la piñata…? (Haciendo girar la barra para saber a quién señalaba mientras sus acompañantes coreaban**_

_**-Compañeros (coreando): Piñata… piñata… a quien le toca… darle a la piñata… quien tiene suerte… piñata… piñata… Wouwww…. (Deteniéndose en rogue)**_

_**-Rogue (Poniéndose en pie): Justo me toca… (Preparado para dar un golpe mientras sus compañeros coreaban)**_

_**-Compañeros (Coreando otra vez): Rompe… rompe la piñata… rómpela… abre esa piñata… Wowww….!**_

_**-Gajeel (Sentado en una moto haciendo que el motor ruja): Ja… ja…! Quien dijo que las canciones infantiles no estaban hechas para nosotros… Gehee… Hey… Erick escucha este motor (Haciéndolo rugir)**_

_**-Erick: Colega tu eres el experto… dime tu, se puede sacar algo de esto…?**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee…! (Entregándole las llaves) no menos de 200 por cada pieza…**_

_**-Erick (Sonriendo con malicia): Se dónde se venden rápido… Piñata… piñata…!**_

_**-Compañeros: Rómpela… rompe esa piñata…! Rómpela…! Woww…!**_

_**-Random: Me la llevo jefe…?**_

_**-Erick: Esta y las otras seis de afuera… (Entregando llaves) ya sabes dónde llevarlas…**_

_**-Boris: QUIEN QUIERE UN PASEITO EN EL DESGUACE…!**_

_**-Compañeros: YO…!**_

_**-Boris: QUIEN QUIERE ESCUCHAR HUESOS CRUJIR…!**_

_**-Compañeros: YO….!**_

_**-Boris: QUIEN MANDA EN ESTE TERRITORIO…!**_

_**-Compañeros: VENENO…!**_

_**-Boris: NO LOS OIGO…! QUIEN MANDA EN ESTE TERRITORIO…!**_

_**-Compañeros (Ahora gritándoles a sus cautivos): VENENO…! VENENO…! VENENO… JAJAJA… VE… NE… NO…!**_

_**-Boris: Venga chicos… tenemos motos y carga de ganado que llevarnos…!**_

_**-Gajeel (Señalando a un chico que ya estaba hasta el desastre): No se olviden de él… a ese nos lo llevamos también…!**_

_**-Felipe: Pero… jefe ya le dio una buena tunda…**_

_**-Gajeel: Pues quiero darle una de las verdaderas buenas tundas…! Y no me contradigas…!**_

_**-Sting: Ya oíste…! El pelirrojito también se viene…! (Así cogieron a cinco chicos y se los subieron a las motos)**_

_**-Erick: FIESTA DE DESGUACE…! (Siendo coreado por los otros) Wow… wow… wow… FIESTA… DE… DESGUACE…! FIESTA… FIESTA… FIESTA… DE… DESGUACE… WOWWWW….!1**_

_**-Gajeel: Bobby…! Ya nos estaremos viendo… vamos a darles un paseíto a tus lindos boxeadores… para conocernos un poco más a fondo… Gehee… no quieres venir? Mientras más seamos mejor…!**_

_**-Bobby (En el suelo, sangrando por la cabeza y sosteniendo sus costillas): No… Colega… gracias por la invitación, pero yo ya les conozco muy profundamente…**_

_**-Erick: Albert… me ha molado verte retorcerte de dolor… cuando tengas nuevos integrantes pásanos las voz… para quedar y enseñarles la ciudad o para beber algo juntos…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Albert… no te molesta que nos los saquemos de paseo verdad…? Gehee…!**_

_**-Albert (Desde el suelo): No para nada… de hecho no me importa lo que hagan con ellos… este territorio es de los Veneno y pueden hacer lo que quieran con todos nosotros…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Gehee… Bien porque tenemos pensado hacer lo que nos de la puta… gana… (Dirigiéndose a los otro chicos en el suelo y otros colgados de los pies) YA OYERON LO QUE HA DICHO VUESTRO LIDER… EL GANADO DE BUEYES ROJOS NOS PERTENECE… PODEMOS HACER CON USTEDES LO QUE QUERRAMOS… CUANDO QUERRAMOS… DONDE QUERRAMOS... Y A LA HORA QUE QUERRAMOS… ALGUNA OBJECION…!? (Recibiendo negativas de cabezas de parte de la pandilla de los toros rojos) BIEN… PUES NOS LARGAMOS… A CONTINUAR LA FIESTA EN OTRO SITIO… PERO ESTEN ATENTOS PARA RECOGER LO QUE QUEDE DE ESTOS CUANDO LOS DEJEMOS… GEHEE… PUEDE QUE LOS ENCUENTREN DANDOSE CHAPUZONES EN LA PLAYA… O JUGANDO EN LA ARENITA DEL CEMENTERIO… LO DEJAMOS A SU IMAGINACION… CLARO SI QUIEREN RECUPERARLOS… VAMONOS…! VENENO…! (Siendo seguido y coreado por los demás, todos acelerando las motos que se llevaban como trofeos de guerra) VENENO…! VENENO…! VENENO…! WOW… WOW… WOW… (Yéndose)**_

_**-Albert (Poniéndose en pie): Maldita sea… nos han dado una buena paliza…**_

_**-Bobby: Que hacemos jefe… ya hasta se han llevado a tres de los cinco boxeadores nuevos que teníamos… y eso que eran nuestra carta ganadora para enfrentar a Gajeel y a los otros venenos…**_

_**-Albert: Llama a la poli…**_

_**-Bobby: Que…!?**_

_**-Albert: Has una llamada anónima a la poli… ellos se van a desguazar nuestras motos… sabemos a qué desguazadero se las llevan… si los pillan con las manos en la masa… se los llevan tras las rejas… nunca los pillan… y la policía se los tiene jurada a los venenos… esta es la oportunidad de oro… para ellos… llámalos…**_

_**-Bobby: Es verdad… nunca los atrapan y el comandante de policía los quiere atrapar con las pruebas en mano… y como son motos robadas…**_

_**-Albert: Y se largan a beber… los atrapan seguro…**_

_**-Bobby (Cogiendo el teléfono): Ahora mismo… jefe… ja… ja… ja… cuando estén tras las rejas nos reiremos… y aprovecharemos en tomar el control del territorio… Jajaja…**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Ya en el desguace la fiesta estaba subida de tono, las motos habían sido desmanteladas, los prisioneros habían sido golpeados hasta la saciedad, la pandilla celebraba con alcohol, habían hecho una hoguera y estaban bailando como locos alrededor de ella.**_

_**-Gajeel: Jaja… ese Albert me mata… no sé porque se consigue tanto luchador si no van a dar la talla… Gehee…**_

_**-Felipe: Es porque creen que encontrarán un luchador que pueda aguantar un round… contra usted jefe… **_

_**-Erick: Bien tengo las piezas más valiosas en la furgoneta… en cuanto estén vendidas… dinero para todos… colegas… (Siendo vitoreado por los otros)**_

_**-Compañeros: Wow…. Wow… wow…!**_

_**-Rogue: Más bebida… quiero estar bien ahogado para poder matarme sin enterarme…**_

_**-Sting: De eso nada hermano… que no abandonas este mundo hasta que yo te diga… verdad Frister…! (Recibiendo el ladrido de su perro)**_

_**-Frister: Guau… guau… (Moviendo el rabo en señal de aprecio a su dueño) Guau…**_

_**-Sting: Ves hermano hasta Frister está de acuerdo…**_

_**-Erick: Colega en serio… hacía falta que trajeras a tu perro…?**_

_**-Sting: Pero si a él no le molesta venir…**_

_**-Erick: Pero a nosotros si… cada vez que lo llevas al bar… o a cualquier sitio que lo traigas… mira…! (Cogiendo algo de su chaqueta) vez esto… es pelo…!**_

_**-Sting, Rogue y Boris (Mirándolo con escepticismo): Es tu pelo…!**_

_**-Erick (Soltando la fibra de pelo): Pero entiendes la idea de lo que quiero decir…!**_

_**-Rogue: Si… que te estas quedando calvo quizás…!? O que necesitas un champú anti caída…! (Provocando la risotada de los demás)**_

_**-Erick: Que gracioso… colega…! Y tu… no le vas a decir algo…?!**_

_**-Gajeel: Si al perro no le molesta venir… porque me iba a molestar que venga… (Acariciando la cabeza del animal que se le había acercado) Si es uno más de la pandilla (Rascándolo de ambos lados de la cara y jugando con el) Verdad mi niño… verdad que eres de la pandilla… si… verdad… (Haciendo muecas mientras le hablaba al perro) no le hagas caso al tío plasta… que te tiene manía… solo porque eres mamífero… que este se cree… la nueva evolución del reptil… pero a mi niño no me lo molestan… a que no a que no…! (Dándose cuenta que todos lo miraban) Ejem…! Que miran…! Como si nunca hubieran visto a Sting hablarle al canino…!**_

_**-Erick (Un poco con la boca abierta): Tú lo has dicho primo… a Sting…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Que…! Uno no puede mimar al perro… porque ya lo miran rarito… anden y que les den…! (Rascando la cabeza a Frister) Hump….!**_

_**-Rogue: Porque no después nos vamos a la playa y nos llevamos a estos para que conozcan un rato a los peces…!?**_

_**-Erick: Me encanta esa idea… QUIEN QUIERE DARLE UNA EXCURCION ACUÁTICA A ESTAS VACAS…!**_

_**-Compañeros: YO…!**_

_**-Gajeel: Hace tiempo que no tenemos anzuelos… Gehee… (Sonando su teléfono, contestando) Dime muñeca que necesitas de mi…!? (Abriéndosele los ojos) bien… (Colgando el teléfono) Nos largamos… viene la poli…**_

_**-Compañeros: QUE…! (Todos cogiendo lo suyo saliendo a todo correr del lugar)**_

_**-Erick: Dispérsense…! Boris tu vienes conmigo en la furgoneta…!**_

_**-Boris: Si jefe…!**_

_**-Erick (Dirigiéndose a los prisioneros): Bueno bueyes… hoy no conocerán a los peces… pero recuerden lo que significa "Veneno"…! (Largándose y abandonando a sus prisioneros en el desguace)**_

_**-Gajeel: VAMOS…! QUE NO TENEMOS… MUCHO… TIEMPO…! (Cogiendo su bate y desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, dirigiéndose a su casa**__** sin saber lo que le esperaba)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bien, hasta aqui... los dejo... ya que recién estoy haciendo este fic... espero que les haya gustado... denle una oportunidad a este fic por favor... comenten... me gustan los comentarios aunque sean negativos son bien recibidos... un beso y gracias...<strong>_


End file.
